


Trouble Me

by Eowyns



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyns/pseuds/Eowyns
Summary: "Well if it isn't the incredible Zelda Spellman. Turned soft have we?"





	Trouble Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a slow(ish) burn with both madam spellman and spellwell content, with Zelda being torn between both of them

It’s certainly not every day a demon, _the_ demon, kills you and steals your body to do her bidding in. But in Mary Wardwell’s case, it happened. The worst part? She doesn’t remember any of it.

 

It had been two full weeks since Lilith had claimed the crown for herself and returned to rule hell.  
Two full weeks since Zelda had last seen the last woman she’d ever think she would catch feelings for.  
The thing is, Zelda had seen Lilith before she knew she was Lilith under the guise of Mary Wardwell, former Baxter High teacher, but she didn’t feel anything towards her until much later.  
In fact, not until only several hours before Lilith took the throne and walked into hellfire.  
She didn’t have much time to get attached personally, but she certainly knew all the legends and lore of the mother of demons. She fell in love with the idea of Lilith long before she ever had the chance to meet her.

The subtle clacking of her sisters clogs coming down the stairs threw Zelda out of the trance she was in, transfixed and staring at her foreign newspaper,  
“Zelds, I have to rush out, but can you make sure Sabrina remembers she’s meeting with Miss Wardwell today before she goes to the academy?” Hilda said, already making her way out the door, making for her job at her new boyfriends bookstore.  
“Yes, Hilda, I’ll make sure she knows. Have a good day slaving over incompetent mortals,”  
Hilda scoffed at her sisters remarks before shutting the door and getting into the hearse, their only car, and driving into town.

Later on that same day, Zelda was making herself busy at the academy.  
Running the coven, now known as The Church of Lilith, taking over as headmistress at the academy, and watching over the twins, Leticia, and newly renamed Thomas, Zelda had her hands full.  
During the days, Ambrose chose to watch over the mortuary, handing over his title of Head Boy at the academy over to Sabrina, and dropping the classes he was planning to attend there.  
Zelda was pouring herself over some paperwork when the babes starting to stir in their sleep,  
“Is somebody having nightmares?” she asked softly, making her way over to squat between the two cribs,  
“There, there,” she tsked, rocking them back to a blissful sleep.  
“Well, if it isn’t the incredible Zelda Spellman. Turn soft have we?”  
She knew the voice before she even had the chance to stand and turn to face the demoness.  
“Lilith, my queen,” She spun on her heel, walking over and kneeling before the other woman,  
“Now, Zelda, no need for that,” Lilith gently lifting Zelda off her knees, bring her face to face with herself.  
“I’ve come to see how my followers are, especially you, the most loyal one of all.” She reached her hand up to cup Zelda’s cheek softly, but Zelda abruptly pulled away.  
“You could’ve come back sooner, I- I mean, _we_ , we’re worried…. After you descended into the pit…”  
“I had some… affairs I needed to get in order before I could leave again,”  
“You could’ve sent a messenger in your place, you are the mother of demons after all,” Zelda said, still bitter,  
“No, dear Zelda, I’m not. That’s precisely what I came to talk to you about.” Lilith said, moving away from Zelda to plant herself in the seat behind Zelda’s desk.  
“Me? Taking your place as the mother of demons? I couldn’t poss-”  
“- No,” Lilith cut her off, “Of course not you, Zelda, I want Sabrina to do it.”  
“Lilith…” Zelda scoffed, “She's a teenager she can’t possibly be ready for that kind of responsibility,”  
“You underestimate her, I think she could handle herself just fine,” Lilith leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest,  
“My answer is no.” Zelda stood firmly,  
“It’s not your choice to make, Zelda. It’s Sabrina’s.” Lilith stood and vanished.  
“Insufferable.”

After Mary Wardwell was brought back to life, she was, naturally, confused.  
The Spellmans ended up casting a spell on her that make her believe a series of fabricated memories that would have taken place over the period of time from the moment when she left the theatre that night Lilith had killed her, up to the day Lilith returned to hell and Mary was brought back to life.  
Sabrina walked into the principal’s office,  
“Miss Wardwell?”  
“Sabrina! Please, do come in,” Mary said, and watched as Sabrina took a seat opposite herself.  
Ever since Mary’s resurrection, things had been tricky between her and Sabrina.  
Sabrina, having spent time with Lilith, who she believed was Mary for a lengthy amount of time before learning the truth, had unwillingly gained new opinions towards the teacher, and now having to shift back into their old ways without making things complicated, was in a bit of a tough spot.  
Mary had been emotional after learning of Adam’s death, which, thanks to the Spellmans, she believed had died in a car wreck, and not by satan’s hand.  
But Sabrina had other plans.  
She had been meeting with Mary frequently in hopes to eventually reveal what really happened to her, but she wasn’t sure how to tell her yet.  
Every now and again, she would let little clues slip here and there, but nothing too offputting.  
“I was wondering if you would want to join us for dinner tonight?” Sabrina asked,  
“Tonight? Well that’s a bit short notice, but sure. Why not.”  
“Great, i’ll let my aunt Hilda know we’re expecting company,” Sabrina abruptly left with a smile, she had plans to do something incredibly irresponsible during dinner. Summon Lilith.

 

After finishing at the academy for the day, Zelda and Sabrina returned home together.  
“So, auntie Zee, I invited Miss Wardwell over for dinner tonight, I hope it was okay,”  
“It most certainly is not, your aunt Hilda won’t be home to cook, and Satan knows I’m no chef, you’ll have to reschedule,” Zelda responded,  
“I’ll cook!” Sabrina blurted out, knowing if she didn’t take her opportunity to reveal the truth to Mary, her aunts would find out her plans.  
Zelda looked back at her, bewildered,  
“If you insist, but for Satan’s sake, don’t blow the house up.”

Later on, Sabrina and Ambrose set the table together as Zelda inspected Sabrina’s handiwork in the kitchen,  
“Not terrible, but you certainly aren’t as good a cook as you are a witch,” Zelda looked approvingly to her niece before moving to sit at the table,  
“What time are we to expect Miss Wardwell?”  
“Shouldn’t be too long, aunt Zee,” Sabrina answered, which was, almost eerily so, followed by the ring of the doorbell, “I’ll get it!”  
“Miss Wardwell! Come in!” Sabrina moved aside so her visibly chilly principal could enter,  
“Thank you, dear, it’s a cold one tonight,” She chuckled as she took her jacket off and put it on a hook Sabrina pointed out,  
“It smells lovely,” Mary complimented, following Sabrina into the kitchen,  
“Sabrina managed it all on her own, if you can believe it,” Zelda piped up as soon as the two crossed into the kitchen, startling Mary with her presence.  
“Lovely,” was all Mary could seem to muster.

They had all settled into their seats, Sabrina and Ambrose sitting at the ends of the table across from each other, and Zelda and Mary sitting opposite each other.  
“So, where is Hilda tonight?” Mary asked,  
“Working at that infernal mortal bookshop,” Zelda replied casually as she picked at her dinner, it wasn’t until Mary chimed in with an “I’m sorry?” that Zelda realized exactly what she said,  
“I-”  
“-I think what my auntie means, is that it would be better if she worked here at the mortuary, like the rest of the family,” Ambrose piped in and saved Zelda from having to explain that one on her own, the explanation seemed to satisfy Mary who kept on eating while Zelda eyed Ambrose nervously.  
“Anyone care for a slice of one of aunt Hilda’s chestnut pies?” Sabrina asked, clearing the table as they were finished eating,  
“Oh, no, I should be going, thank you, though,” Mary said, getting up from her seat,  
“No! Please, try a piece! I promise you’ll like it!” Sabrina barked out, suspiciously fast, earning her a glare from her aunt.  
She was trying to find the right time to summon Lilith into their family dinner, but so far she didn’t have any luck.

“Well, if you insist,” Mary sat back down, adjusting her glasses.  
Ambrose got up, following his cousin over to the counter where she was slicing up the pie,  
“What are you playing at, cus?” He asked her, getting the feeling something was up,  
“What do you mean? I’m not playing at anything. Just trying to be hospitable to my favorite principal, that’s all.” Ambrose rolled his eyes,  
“Yeah, sure,”  
“What? I’m not lying,” Sabrina tried to act innocent,  
“Don’t do anything dumb, i’m afraid auntie Zee is about one more incident away from having an aneurysm,” He said, half joking,  
“Don’t worry, Ambrose, i’m not going to do anything.” She assured him and they went back to the table together, where they had left Mary and Zelda in an awkward fluster of silence and accidental eye contact,  
“Pie!” Sabrina said, setting a plate down in front of everyone,  
“So, Ambrose how are things going with Prudence?” asked Sabrina, trying to avert the attention away from herself long enough to summon Lilith from the pits into their kitchen,  
“Uhh, cus? Everything alright?” They all turned to look at her, her eyes had gone white and she was muttering some unintelligible latin.  
“Sabrina?” Zelda asked, but before she could say anything else, Mary Wardwell’s demoness lookalike was standing in their kitchen, looking around at the witches, and mortal, sitting before her,  
“Well, what a lovely surprise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i'm gonna try and update regularly, not sure how long this is gonna be yet


End file.
